Argumental Confession
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: After an intense arguement, Jeice and Burter find themselves completley engrossed...in each other. JeicexBurter slash.


_Argumental Confession  
**we don't claim anything but the idea for the story**  
Written by Nezune Otoki & Tsukitara_

* * *

In other world it's usually calm and boring, but today is different. The usual peaceful other world has been filled with arguments.

Burter sat on the ground hunched over, his arms across his chest as his companion, Jeice paced back and forth, shouting off curses. Finally he could take no more. He jumped to his feet and yelled at his partner, "Oh, will you just shut up already?" he snapped, his red eyes glowing evilly. Jeice turned to face him, a white brow arched. "What?" Burter snapped, "You just keep staring at me with your stupid face, acting like you didn't do anything to get us here." He then added moodily, ignoring the other looks that the Ginyu Force was giving him, "It's really kind of your fault that we're dead now, anyway."

If looks could kill Jeice would have died again right away. The red space Australian stood his ground as burter glared into his soul. "Yea you know. You kept saying you were the fastest thing in the universe, but that saiyan got to you while I said we should go get the cat'in." He argued.

Burter took a step back, an almost sad look coming onto his face. "Well, that's just not fair. _You _said that we could handle him." He honestly didn't want to argue with his best friend—Jeice was his favorite person in the world, after all—but he was tired of everyone looking down on him. He had been one of the last few of the Ginyu Force to die, after all, and everyone wondered why he, Burter, the fastest in the universe, had sub come to such a lowly warrior. And, when he thought about it, he did sort of feel like it was his fault, especially for leaving Jeice alone to protect himself.

"Yea, before that monkey took ya'll all on and came out sparkly new!" Jeice screamed; tears threatening to fall from his tear ducts. Jeice willed himself not to cry in front of his team mates, but more importantly in front of Burter. '_ No, I won't cry while he's here…' _He didn't want to argue with the tall snake alien, but Jeice was still upset that Burter had died and he didn't, so the next best punishment was to have Burter be mad and hit him.

Burter hesitated; what was wrong with Jeice? He was screaming, but it didn't seem as though he was exactly angry. It seemed as though he was just sad. Burter wanted to go over and embrace him tightly and tell him that everything was okay, that nothing was his fault, but he found that all he had the nerve to do was stand there and try and seem tough in front of the rest of the Ginyu Force. "I…well…I didn't _ask _to die, Jeice. None of us did, and maybe…" he took a step nearer Jeice, and saw him shy away slightly, looking down, trying to hide his tears. "It really wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have let my guard down, not for a second. I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm sorry, really sorry." The rest of the Ginyu Force were giving him amazed looks.

Jeice's eyes widened for a bit, but noticing they were still with the rest of the ginyu force he tried not to act surprised. "W-w-what? You're sorry mate?" Pink dusted the space Australian's cheek as Burter apologized. Jeice did indeed have feelings for the tall, blue snake and he was in deep. He was about to smile when he noticed the other ginyu force members snickering and teasing Burter. Anger flared through his veins as he called out to the other members. " Hey now really? Like this isn't any of your faults? At least Burter is more of a man than any of you are!" The other members looked to each other and laughed again. Jeice was angrier until Guldo spoke.

"Of course you'd say he's the man Jeice you little girl!" Guldo smirked at Jeice's hurt reaction. Jeice retaliated, "You're just jealous because Burter is more awesome than you'll ever be!"

"You're just saying that because you like him." Jeice's eyes flashed rage. "You daft bastard I don't like Burter, I love him!" As soon as those words flew out of the Australian's mouth he quickly covered it; tears pricking his wide eyes.

At first Burter didn't hear anything that Jeice had said, he was now arguing very loudly with Recoome. The only reason that he stopped this senseless endeavor was because of the mocking looks everyone was giving him. Guldo pointed at him and laughed, and Recoome started making jokes. Burter shrugged his shoulders and moved a little closer to Jeice, put an arm around his companion's shoulder. "What?" he asked, utterly clueless. "Why are you all—"

"Jeice loves Burter!" Guldo said, laughing loudly.

Recoome just rolled his eyes and said, "Ah, I expected as much. They're _always _together."

Burter's crimson eyes grew wide. He pushed Jeice away a little and asked, "Wh—me and Jeice? Love? No, we're not 'always together', you…stop talking about him! Stop it!" when the two kept making jokes at the red alien's expense, Burter felt something inside of him snap. He pushed Jeice behind him in an effort to keep him out of trouble, and then went up to Recoome and pushed him back a few feet. "Shut the hell up, you idiot! Stop talking about Jeice like that, or I'll—"

"You'll what?" he asked, grinning.

His red eyes flashed dangerously. He didn't say another thing, only punched Recoome in his face. Jeice let out a surprised yelp and jumped in the fray. He latched onto Burter's arm and tried hard to pull him away from the other fighter. He was spouting out things about how unimportant it was, but Burter couldn't help himself. Nobody said anything bad about Jeice, _nobody, _but he could tell that the more punches that he received, the more desperate that Jeice became, so he pushed Recoome back and turned and walked away. He grasped Jeice's white gloved hand and pulled him along as well.

"Sorry," he said again, swallowing down his pride. He glanced over and gave Jeice a little smile, trying to calm him down. "I guess that I sort of got mad…a little…"

Jeice just walked along with Burter avoiding eye contact. '_He didn't hear….I don't know whether to be sad…or relieved…'_ The tears that had pricked his eyes had subsided once Burter had struck Recoome. Ginyu now stared at a knocked out Recoome and a frantic Guldo. He eyes shifted towards Jeice and Burter before saying, "So that's it? Going to now go kiss your boyfriend Jeice? How come you can tell us you love him, but you can't tell him hmmmmm?" Laughter erupted from Ginyu as Jeice turned pinker and new tears pooled in his eyes. He finally had enough and snapped at their captain.

"Cat'in! Shut! Up! Why can't ya'll just leave me the bleeding hell alone about it! So what if I love Burter he's better than any of you!" The red Australian panted from his blackout rage, then trembled once he realized what he had said once again. White gloved hands covered his own mouth at this realization as he thought to himself. '_Oh no…'_

Burter heard his companion this time, and once he had he took a few steps away from him. "Wh..what? Jeice, I…"

"Oh, so you actually heard him this time, did you?" Ginyu asked slyly. The rest of the Ginyu Force was busy laughing. This increased Burter's confusion. He glanced from Jeice to Ginyu and thought…Jeice had been his constant companion since they day they'd met…Jeice was quite nice, and he was pretty, too, with his lush, white hair and his smooth red skin…Burter swallowed and backed away a little more, his cheeks burning purple.

"I…Jeice…" he turned his attention to his friend and then said in a clueless way, "You—I—me…love?" this only made the rest of the Ginyu Force laugh harder. Now Jeice really lost it. He began crying. He turned away, tried not to let his blue companion see, but he couldn't hide it. Burter didn't want him to feel bad, but he didn't know what say. He just stood there, towering over his partner, and then reached a hand out. He grasped Jeice's smaller hand and then pulled him into a tight, protective hug. "Don't cry, Jeice. You're too pretty for that." He smiled a little at what he'd just dared to say. He was blushing insanely as he ran a gloved hand thru his companion's long, white hair. "And your hair is great today, by the way. I've always loved it." He lifted Jeice's teary face up to look at him. He delicately wiped some of his tears away then said with a timid smile, "Your face is too pretty for you to be crying like this. Fuck what everyone says, I don't care."

As Burter's hand caressed his face he felt slightly better, but it shattered again since realizing Burter might not like him like that. Fear and hurt replaced relief as the Australian backed away from his tall friend with tears dripping from his red face. The Ginyu member's laughter and teasing only made Jeice want to curl into a ball and die again and again. "Stop! Stop it! Stop it now you bleeding wankers!" Guldo saw this as an invite to tease so he took it. "Or whaaaat? You'll get your boyfriend to come and get us?" Guldo fell to the ground laughing again along with Ginyu and Recoome. Jeice's hair covered his eyes as his hovered above the ground. "Leave me alone you bastards!" With that he flew away from the Ginyu force. As Jeice flew the tears came out like a river overflowing, but he couldn't stop now he needed a place to hide in. After a few more minutes he spotted a tree and lowed to it. '_This s-should b-be good…..'_ White gloved hands grasped a thick branch; lowering himself to it. Once he got comfortable in the tree he cried his eyes out from the teasing, the confession, and worse Burter not returning his feelings.

Burter watched his friend fly off. He felt totally powerless. What was he doing? He should be going after Jeice, but he still thought that the rest of the Ginyu Force needed to be taught a lesson. He sighed; what should he do? Then he remembered the fact that nothing was more important than Jeice, and he flew off in the direction that his companion had. He spotted him curled up under a tree and hurried to meet him. "Jeice?" he asked, cautiously taking a step nearer his friend. He didn't want to alarm him and send him flying off again. "Are you okay?" When no answer came, he went and sat down next to his companion. "You know that I hate all of them, except you." He scooted a little closer to Jeice and urged him to cuddle up to him. "You don't have to be scared of me now, you know." He said, noticing just how tense his friend now seemed around him. Burter frowned and admitted, "If it makes you feel better, I love you too, Jeice." When Jeice gave him a disbelieving look, Burter nodded. "Yeah, I really do, a lot…I mean, more than anything else…you're so pretty and, and…" he let his voice trail off and became embarrassed. "I just mean that you're a great guy—the greatest, so I don't want you to just not talk to me anymore because you think that I don't like you, because the truth is that I don't know what I'd do without you." He knew that there was still some doubt shining in his friend's eyes, so he pulled him into his lap and held him there. He didn't really know what he was doing or how to go about doing it; he wasn't used to this. Usually he just watched Jeice and mimicked him, because he was so amazing and cleaver. After all, he was just a giant blue alien, and pretty awkward.

Jeice didn't move when Burter shifted him into his lap. He was still in shock of what Burter said a bit ago. "Y-y-you love m-me?" Another blush settled onto his tear stained face as he looked up at the tall snake. A small smile found it's way to Jeice's lips as he cuddled into Burter. "Gee mate, I didn't think you liked me…..I kinda kept it to meself mate." Gloved hands warped themselves around the giant and teary eyed Jeice buried his head into Burter's chest, crying silently.

"You don't have to cry anymore." Burter said, feeling bad. He felt as though he was the cause of all of this, and in a way he was. Maybe if he wouldn't be so unapproachable, Jeice wouldn't have hid his emotions for so long…then again he'd loved his red companion for the longest time, and he hadn't said anything about it, either. He figured that he wasn't nearly good enough for the other man, but perhaps he was… "Jeice, you feel good." He said quietly, hugging his companion closer to him. He was warm and he made Burter feel so good. "I wish…" _I wish that I could kiss you right now. _A little smile came across his blushing face as he said, "Hey, Jeice?" When the other man looked up, Burter leaned down and planted a little kiss on his lips. His companion's face was amazed, and he obviously wanted more. Burter licked his lips and kissed him again for a long moment. When he was done he said affectionately, "You taste…nice." He said, becoming shy and withdrawn all over again. He didn't really know what he was saying, but he knew that it was sure as hell true.

Burter found Jeice kissing him this time. Jeice felt warm and filled with joy as he pressed his lips against Burters'. It felt so right to be in his strong arms while kissing him. When Jeice pulled away he blushed pink as Burter's eyes stared at him. '_Those red eyes are so entrancing…I say I could get lost in those eyes mate.' _Lost in Burter's red eyes, he didn't notice his own hands placing themselves on the giant's blushing cheeks. Jeice blushed again and looked down at the ground embarrassed. "S-Sorry mate."

"Don't be." He said, running his huge hands thru Jeice's white hair. He should be the one apologizing, considering the fact of what he was thinking of doing to Jeice—his mind was wandering to less innocent activities. He smiled to himself and then pulled Jeice up and kissed his cheek. Slowly his lips found his companion's, and this time they didn't pull away. He let his tongue snake into Jeice's mouth. He found that his companion was shocked by the abruptness of this. Still, it was accepted and soon both men found themselves sitting there panting and out of breath. "Now I'm sorry." Burter said, looking down and blushing. "Maybe I went too far, but I couldn't help it. You're an amazing kisser, Jeice." He hugged Jeice to him, desperate not to lose him ever again. Dying had done something to him—he had left his red companion alone once, and he was terrified that something would tear them apart again. He didn't know if he could put up with this again.

"What are you sorry for mate? I-I want this, I love you mate…" The blush only intensified on Jeice's red cheeks soon blending in with his skin pigment. Jeice wiggled around in Burter's grasp and leaned against him; feeling large hands play in his snowy white hair. He kept wiggling to get even more comfortable in the giant's arms. He finally settled down curled into a ball on Burter's lap; back against the snake's stomach. He shifted slightly feeling something poking him in his back. '_W-what the daft hell is that?'_ Gloved hands felt around for the poking object. "Aha!" Jeice grabbed the object, but his eyes widened when he heard Burter make a slight 'nnn' sound.

"Jeice, what are you—oh—doing?" he asked as his red companion began stroking him. "That…that's…" he let himself tense up under Jeice's delicate touch. "What are you doing to me?" he asked, his voice breaking. Fine, two could play at that game. Obviously Jeice was concentrating too much on Burter to realize that he himself was getting hard. The blue alien let out a soft chuckle and touched Jeice's rising erection. He let out a startled gasp and melted into his blue companion's warm embrace. Bruter kissed the top of his head. "You're really turning me on…" he said, urging Jecie to continue touching him. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Jeice shivered at low and husky voice Burter was now speaking in. "What are you going to do to me mate?" Jeice asked in a hushed tone, still stroking Burter through his black spandex pants. A moan escaped the space Australian's mouth as Burter firmly grasped his erection. "Ah! B-Burter…ngh…" Jeice began wriggling around again closing his eyes and blushing deeply. '_Oh just _get _rid of this armor already!'_

Burter hesitated. He didn't want to hurt the other man accidentally…after all, Jeice was so small and, to him, delicate. He leaned close to him and kissed him. "Am I hurting you?" Jeice shook his head and begged him for more. Never had Burter felt more of an urge to absolutely dominate someone. "Jeice," he said boldly, shifting his hips and grinding his erection against the other man's, "I wonder how you'd look…" he was fighting back his inner urge to become shy again—he was just a big, blue alien, after all, not fit for Jeice whatsoever. Still, he managed to say, blushing purple, "…naked."

Jeice smirked a bit and ran his fingers teasingly over his own armor. " Then why don't you take these annoying armor clothes off me then mate. I mean, you're so strong and lightning fast…so you should be able to rip them off of my hot body mate."

Burter smirked. "Yeah, your hot little body…" his fingers began to quickly unfasten Jeice's body armor. After a while he just couldn't take things anymore. He fumbled and ripped the thin black shirt that Jeice wore under his armor. "Oh, sorry." He said, hesitating. Jeice just laughed and pulled him closer. This encouraged him to continue, and so he leaned forward and gave his companion a brief kiss. "More?"

The shorter man nodded his head rapidly tugging on Burter to get rid of the black spandex that concealed his obvious bulge. Jeice groaned in agony at his aching flesh being ignored. "B-Burter, get rid of this annoying spandex ." The space Australian whimpered even more when his flesh twitched with anticipation.

Burter backed away a little and said with a devious grin on his face, "I don't know, Jeice. Aren't we moving a little fast?" _Not fast enough, _he thought as he watched the other man squirm. His enormous blue hands grasped the fabric that covered Jeice's body. He tore it off, then kissed Jeice's bare flesh while his hands fondled the other man's erection. "You're so hard, Jeice." He said, smiling. "It makes me think…" he urged Jeice to lay down a little more so that he could see his full naked body. "…makes me think of what it would be like to fuck you."

Jeice sighed in pleasure as Burter's lips were pressed against his skin. The tall man's lips were cool against his own fiery skin. A pink blush ascended onto Jeice's cheeks when he heard Burter say he was hard. "I know mate, but I can't help you know? You're incredibly handsome and it turns me on mate." He smiled as he looked up at his shocked companion; eyelids half open and pink across his cheeks. A genuine smile appeared on his features. "Go on mate…I want you to fuck me…"

That's what Burter had waited to hear for years. He felt himself being confined by his clothes, so he took them off, tantalizingly slowly, so that his companion watched him with wide eyes. "You're staring." Burter said, laughing a little. He began stroking Jeice's erection and then leaned down and licked it. His purple tongue twisted around Jeice's length and sucked it into his mouth. Jeice began to tremble.

"Nggggghhhh Burter…mate….th-that's teasing you know? Ah!" Jeice moaned as his tall companion licked and sucked his swollen, red erection. Shuddering at the wet feeling on his rod Jeice landed his tiny hands on top of Burter's head pushing a little. "Ah! Burter! Nghhhhh!" Jeice moaned as he bucked his hips upwards into his companion's warm mouth.

Burter kept sucking and teasing him. What to do now? He wasn't really used to this, to being wanted. He licked his lips and then kissed Jeice. He guided the other man's hand down to his own erection and urged him to touch it. "Don't be shy." He said, his voice breaking as he met Jeice's longing gaze. "Damn…" he just looked so cute like that. He watched as Jeice stroked him and licked at his throbbing erection. "Jeice," Burter whispered, his red eyes shining with affection, "don't stop." He reached down and ran a hand along the red alien's cheek gently.

Jeice continued to lick up Burter's long erection; nibbling the base gently. He gripped Burte's base, but it was so huge that he couldn't quite wrap his hand around it. Sucking up to the tip Jeice left a trail of saliva on Burter's flesh making the other shiver in pleasure. "Burter…you're so huge mate. I don't think I can fit all of you in me mouth." Jeice's eyes held a bit of fear and worry, but he tried to conceal it.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He placed a hand atop Jeice's head and said, urging him closer to his erection, "Well you can try, can't you?" His red companion nodded eagerly and opened his mouth up wide. He tried to take Burter into his mouth all the way, but found himself nearly unable to. Burter felt almost bad about this, as though he himself was doing something wrong. "I guess that I really might be too big for you…if you can't even fit me in your mouth, then how are we supposed to…" his voice trailed off and he almost became sad for a moment. "Jeice," he said, getting his companion's attention, "I'm really starting to think that you can't handle me after all. What do you think?" he sounded almost mocking. "I don't think that you can take it."

Just hearing that mocking tone made the shorter man release Burter's flesh and stare up at him. "Mate, I can take it all! I'll show you that I can Burter." With that said Jeice opened his mouth and took Burter in again. His mouth fit well around Burter, the hard part would be taking all of his erection in without choking. '_I will do this..I will prove that I can do something!' _Slowly Jeice took Burter in stopping a little more than half way. Jeice had about two inches until he reached the base, so he willed himself to go down further. About an inch further he began to cough a bit, but stilled and stayed there; sucking on Burter feeling a little better and proud at himself.

Burter watched him do this and became amazingly turned on. "Damn it, do you know what you're doing to me?" he let Jeice struggle for another few minutes before pulling him away and kissing him deeply. "I'm proud of you." He said, smiling. "I didn't think you could do it…now…" his red eyes scanned over each and every part of the red alien's body. "You're little sexy body…" he licked at Jeice's chest, down until he felt the other man's body begin to quake. "…all the things I want to do to you…" he pressed his blue body close to Jeice's and nipped at his flesh with his sharp teeth. "I still don't think that you can take anymore." His hand passed over his companion's throbbing erection. "Do you think that you can take me?"

"Oh my god yes mate take me! I want you to take me Burter! I love you mate and I want your big cock deep inside of me now!" Jeice pleaded loudly moaning and writhing underneath the taller man.

"Keep talking," Burter said as he positionedhimself. His clawed fingers prodded the inside of Jeice's tight opening, trying to prepare it for what it was about to receive. He really didn't want to hurt Jeice, but he knew that once he really began to fuck him, he wouldn't be able to stop. "I want to hear more of your voice." When Jeice continued his begging, Burter gave him a quick kiss. He inserted another finger, then one more for good measure. "You're not going to be able to take me." He whispered in Jeice's ear, "Your ass is so damn tight…I'm too big for you." And yet Jeice still pleaded for him. Burter decided that he couldn't take it anymore, so he slowly began to move his hips forward, and little by little he entered the other man. Jeice threw his head back and let out a startled half moan half sob. "God," Burter said, grimacing as he tried to contain himself and go slowly. "you're so tight…I can barley fit inside you…"

Tears ran down Jeice's red skin in pain. "B-Burter….I just…need to be…stretched mate…."

Jeice didn't want to upset Burter and he wanted the tall snake to be inside of him with ease. "I-I want you t-to stretch me mate….please." Jeice looked up at Burter with teary eyes pleading him to do it.

Burter stopped and then pulled out. He slipped two fingers inside of Jeice and stretched him vigorously. "Don't beg me like that." He said, planting a little kiss on Jeice's stomach. He inserted a third finger, then a fourth until Jeice let out a little whimper. It amazed him just how small and delicate Jeice was. Was it possible to do this without hurting him?

Jeice whimpered with pleasure. "B-Burteeeeerr nhhhhhg." Red fingers pulled the tall snake's face to him for a quick and passionate kiss. His tongue licked blue lips gently and repeatedly asking for entrance.

He continued this until he felt himself aching for release. "Got to do it now…" he removed his fingers and then repositioned himself. He began to push himself into Jeice again, and this time it was much easier. Although he still seemed far too large for Jeice, but this time the red alien gladly opened up and took him. Burter let out a moan. "You're still really tight; it feels so good…" he started thrusting a little harder. "Is it good? Do you like it?"

"Ahh! Yes Burter! Ah! Mate I love it! Ngh! Harder Burter, harder!" jeice cried out to his new lover as he gripped onto the giants blue arms. "Oh god mate! Ah! I-I love you Burter!"

"Yes, Jeice, take it…" Burter said, his voice breaking. His red eyes were focused on his mate as he continued to pound into him. "You're amazing for taking me like this." He said, holding Jeice to him. His companion was moaning and clinging to him. He forced more of himself into Jeice, and started thrusting faster and faster. Jeice arched his back and wrapped his legs around Burter's hips, trying to allow him to go in deeper. "You feel so _good…_you're so warm and tight...never felt anything so good…"

"Ah! Burter! You're so big mate! Ah! Ohhh! Feels so good Burter!" Jeice began thrusting his hips upwards to meet Burter's pounding ones. "Ahh! Mate…I want-ngh you to come-oh inside of me!" Pink stained Jeice's cheeks, then he began to rub his own aching flesh feeling even more pleasure. "Ohh Burter you're so huge!"

"And you like it?" he asked, going harder and harder. Jeice let out a cry. Yes, he wanted more, and Burter was only happy to please him. He took Jeice's throbbing length into his hands and began to stroke it rapidly, trying to make him lose control. Now he found himself begging, "Yes, come on, Jeice…come on…oh—" it felt amazing to be inside of him like this. He was so tight and warm…he wanted to release himself inside of him, to fully claim him. Jeice was beautiful. Burter couldn't believe that he'd been able to actually get close to him like this. "I love you," he said, struggling to contain his pleasure, "I love you so much, Jeice."

Jeice's hand was removed from his erection as Burter now had it; pumping him as fast as he was thrusting. Moans spilled out of the white haired man's mouth, begging Burter to continue. "Oh Ahhhh! Nnnnnghhh yeeees I love it-oh!" Jeice could feel the pressure build up in his stomach indicating for a release soon. He thrashed around at the pleasurable sensations coursing through his veins. "Ahhhh! Burter! I-I'm gonna come! Ah! Ooh I love you burter!" the space Australian shook violently as he released his white load onto Burter's large hand.

Burter felt himself climax inside of the red alien. Jeice clung to him tightly as he was filled; he was nearly sobbing with pleasure, saying that he loved Burter and that he couldn't live without him and he needed more. "Jeice, I…I…" he laid on the ground next to Jeice, totally spent, and then pulled his red companion to him. He snuggled him close and kissed his cheek. "Do you know how long I've waited for that?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. Just when they really started to get comfortable, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps and muddled voices.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ginyu cried, his eyes wide.

Guldo saw the two together and let out a startled gasp. "N-Naked?" he asked, astonished.

Recoome just sighed and said smartly, "Knew it would happen…"

"You two—what is the meaning of this—this…" GInyu demanded, covering his eyes. It seemed as though he was personally offended by such a vulgar display of nudity.

Burter pulled Jeice closer to him in an effort to shield him from the other men's eyes. "We…_made up." _He heard Jeice let out a little laugh at this response. Honestly, Burter didn't really care what the rest of the Ginyu Force thought of him—he only cared about Jeice. He noticed that he had some of the red alien's fluids on his hand, so he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked at them. Damn, Jeice really did taste good.

Jeice's eyes closed and he smiled genuinely as Burter consumed his fluids. The rest of the Ginyu force had wide eyes as they watched the tall snake suck his fingers. Ginyu looked like he was about blow a gasket as well as vomit. "Wh-What are you doing Burter?" Guldo gagged a little. "I think he is copulating with his new lover." Ginyu's eyes flashed pure dissatisfaction. Recoome continued to watch the new lovers cuddle in the nude. " I think I could learn something on how to get a girl from watching them." He said aloud. Ginyu and Guldo turned their heads to him and gawked at him. "What? They don't bother me….I could learn something from them."

Burter was quickly growing tired of this constant attention. "Okay," he said snappishly, nuzzling Jeice, "all of you can just leave us alone now."

Ginyu went to walk away, but stopped. "No—you can't order _me! _I am the leader of this force, I am—"

Recoome just sighed and said irritably, "Would you just shut up? Since they left, we haven't heard anything but how we should all listen to you and how you're the most powerful one out of all of us—just shut up already!"

"Don't you dare have that attitude with me!" Ginyu warned.

Burter and Jeice watched the group argue for a while before the blue alien grew tired of it. He rose to his feet, lifted Jeice up into his arms, and then began backing away, taking their clothes with him. "I hope that they don't find us again anytime soon." He commented. "I almost wish that we weren't a part of the stupid Ginyu Force at all."

Jeice just giggled at Burter, and then relaxed against burter's chest. Jeice was so tiny in his lover's arms that Jeice curled into a ball and fell asleep against Burter. Said lover looked down at the petit, red alien in his arms and smiled before continuing to walk.

* * *

The Burter parts were written by Tsukitara [the Last Flowerchild], and the Jeice parts were written by Nezune Otoki. Thanks for reading and remember that reviews are love.


End file.
